


Spring

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: The Four Seasons [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dom Jethro Gibbs, Dom/sub, Domestic, Glasses, Light BDSM, M/M, Sub Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Tony decided that just once, it would be ok to sleep with his glasses on.Big mistake.





	Spring

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was inevitable that it would happen, and Tony really should have expected it to happen. One did not wear glasses for the first time in many years and not eventually fuck up. Tony had been careful so far with them, well aware that they were the only thing keeping him from being blind as a bat, but without the nice talent of echolocation. He had put his glasses in his case every night went he went to bed, he took them off during the...rougher times Jethro and he had sex, and he didn't wear them in the shower and was careful when he cleaned them not to drop them. But eventually, Tony got lazy.

 

After a particularly long and exhausting day, and a gentle, but very tiring round or two of sex, Tony, who for once didn't fall asleep before Jethro, had decided that just once, it would be ok to sleep with his glasses on.

 

Big mistake.

 

Tony was woken early the next morning to the feeling of broken glass poking into his cheek, and the uncomfortable realization that he made a big mistake last night when he fell asleep wearing his glasses.

 

Feeling Jethro sleeping calmly and deeper than usual beside him, Tony carefulling lifted his head of the mattress, hissing as he felt the shifting of glass in his cheek. He knew he should have chosen the smaller frames, since those tended to be thicker and less breakable to compensate for the lack of size, but Tony really was going for less _David Letterman_ and more _Elvis Costello_ at the time of his purchase. So the bigger lenses made for more fragile glass, susceptible to, say, sleeping on them.

 

Tony glared hostiley at the broken frames laying on the mattress, a feeling of frustration rumbling in his chest. Ignoring the glass digging into his face for the moment, the autumn-eyed man rolled carefully out of the bed, conscious of the fact his Soulmate was still sleeping blissfully unaware of his younger lovers predicament.

 

Shuffling as quietly as he could toward the master bath attached to the room, the brunett cursed his fatigued brain from the night before, and desperately wished he had taken a moment to actually remove his glasses, even if he didn’t put them in his case, before falling into oblivion.

 

As soon as Tony saw himself in the mirror, he swore quietly, scowling at himself and wincing with a grunt as the glass still embedded in his cheek pulled at the skin.

 

Tony’s cheek was caked with blood, and there were a few pieces of glass poking out of semi-superficial cuts dotted along his left cheek. They weren’t small cuts, but they also didn’t look like they were in need of any stitches, at least not yet. Tony was actually very surprised that he didn’t wake up earlier from the pain of the glass cutting into his cheek.

 

Poking the skin didn’t help, only succeeding in making him flinch and yelp, and he winced when he heard his lover’s voice call him worriedly from the bedroom.

 

“I’m fine, Jethro,” Tony responded, his voice tight.

 

Jethro’s returned snort of disbelief made the younger man grimace. The man knew him way too well, and knew when he was lying through his teeth.

 

“You would say you were fine if you got your arm cut off,” Gibbs snarked, his voice coming closer, until Tony saw the silver-haired man come up behind him in the mirror. Gibbs let out a curse at the sight of his face, the blood still caked on since Tony didn’t have time to clean it off before Jethro woke up and confronted him.

 

“‘Tis just a scratch,” Tony murmured softly in a faux posh accent. Jethro clucked his tongue, reminding him vaguely of his nanny when he was five and she found him sitting on his father's study with a broken arm and a bloody nose. Not that he would ever say it out loud, of course.

 

“Let me guess,” Gibbs drawled, his mouth frowning but his eyes sparkling with humor and concern, “You were too lazy to take off your glasses last night, and slept with them on.”

 

Tony nodded sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, and Gibbs shook his head in exasperation.

 

Looking at the glass embedded in his cheek, Gibbs spent a few moments poking and prodding the wound while Tony stood there silently, trying not to wince at the pain of Jethro’s touches. Shaking his head again, Jethro sighed, lowing his hands and turning to the vanity drawer and rustling through it.

 

“You’re really lucky you didn’t lose an eye, Boy, and that you don’t need stitches.” Gibbs’ voice changed into his rough, gravely dominant tone, and Tony immediately lowered his eyes submissivley, and kneeled when Gibbs sat on the toilet lid, tweezers in his hand, and pointed at the floor with a snap of his fingers.

 

“Sorry Master,” Tony uttered, placing his hands behind his back and grasing his left wrist with his right hand, head submissively bowed and eyes lowered in shame.

 

“Rule 6, Boy,” Master rumbled, and Tony hastily backtracked.

 

“It won’t happen again, Master.”

 

“Good Boy,” His Master praised, running a hand through Tony’s hair, making him close his eyes in pleasure and purr deep in his chest, leaning into the hand.

 

“This is gonna hurt, Boy,” Master cautioned, “If you are in pain, express it, do not hold back,” He warned, “I need to know that I am not hurting you more than necessary, understood?”

 

“Yes, Master,” Tony said with a slight wince as Gibbs began plucking out the pieces of glass from his cheek.

 

It took almost an hour before Tony was bandaged and declared fit for work, Master patting him with a sympathetic smile as Tony whimpered at the simple contact. Master’s gentle cleansing and bandaging his face, and his dirty and teasing words accompanying and bellying his action had made him painfully hard.

 

The cock ring Master had placed around him hadn’t helped either.   

 

It took one look at Tony’s pleading, kneeling form in front of him before Master had caved and hauled the younger man up and into the shower, turning on the warm water and climbing in after him, both of them not having bothered to put clothes on the night before after sex.

 

After a shower filled with slow lovemaking, Tony and Jethro got got out, dried themselves and went to get dressed.

 

Then Tony realized something: he was still blind as a bat, and now he had no glasses to fix that.  


End file.
